my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
My Miis Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for My Miis Wiki. Note: these rules were modified from the Wii Sports Wiki rules. IAmAwesome2 thought the Wii Sports Wiki rules were good rules to abide by. General Rules C'mon, people, this is common sense! Follow these rules, and you'll be allowed to edit on this Wiki! * Never post comments or images inducing suicide. '''If you are feeling suicidal, please talk to IAmAwesome2 or a real-life therapist about your problems. * '''Never swear or use slurs, especially to users. Slurs will not be tolerated in any way. Repeated slurs will result in an infinite ban. * Avoid fights, especially derogatory ones. * Absolutely no cyberbullying or racism of any kind is allowed here, as you should treat others the way you would want to be treated. This goes out as respect to all users. Anyone caught bullying others intentionally will be warned and possibly banned. An infinite ban will be given if continuous bullying happens. * Please do not edit, message, etc. here with an inappropriate username or profile picture. '''(This will result in an infinite ban unless the user changed their username/profile picture, or if they created another account with an appropriate username.) * ''You might lose your role based on inactivity.'' However, this is done at IAmAwesome2's discretion. See more information on "How to Become an Admin" below. * '''Don't spam or vandalize on this Wiki. *# Vandalism is, but is not limited to: *#* Deleting some or all content on a page *#* Renaming pages to unrelated or inappropriate things *#* Deleting pages entirely. *# Spam is when people put unnecessary text on pages. *#* Anyone vandalizing and/or spamming will be blocked. Mii Page Rules *Please don't edit or rename the Mii pages of others. However, you are allowed to add a picture of the Mii. **Miis can look like anything/anyone, and they do not have to look like typical Miis. *Miis cannot be named after the Miis in Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort/Wii Sports Club, unless they have some sort of indication that they are another Mii with the same name, or a copy. **Acceptable Page Names: Luca 2, Emma (IAmAwesome2), Ay **Unacceptable Page Names: Hiromi, Luca, Emma, Akira, etc. *People who name their Miis after the Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort/Wii Sports Club Miis will have their page automatically renamed by an admin. The rename should not affect the Mii's name too much. **If you name your Mii an inappropriate name, the name will be automatically renamed by an admin, and you may be blocked. *If you have an article that may contain mature content (such as violence, sexual themes, drugs or alcohol), please use the template to designate that as so. When using mature content, please do not be overly mature with your content; be discreet. **For articles that contain rude humor (e.g., "bathroom humor"), please use the template to designate that as so. Failure to do so will result in an admin adding the template. *Your Mii pages should have at least these categories: Miis, Male/Female Miis, and Wii Sports/Resort/Club Miis. If your Mii does not have these categories, add them. **Please do not add pointless categories such as "Adults", "Impossible Miis", "Stupid Miis", etc. These categories are unnecessary and must be deleted immediately. Use good judgement on what is a pointless category name, and what is a useful category name. *Your Mii's pages should be formatted like the ones in Wii Sports Wiki. How the pages in Wii Sports Wiki are formatted are: **The Mii's name in bold the first time the Mii is mentioned in an article (Mii Name is a Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party) **Headers for every game the Mii appears in, plus additional headers for trivia and a gallery. **Separate sentences for each sport the Mii appears in (Mii Name's skill in Table Tennis is 1442. Mii Name's skill in Swordplay is 1386). **Infoboxes are optional. How to Become an Admin In order to become an admin, you need to meet these requirements: * Ask the main admin about adminship privileges. * Need at least 200 edits, as determined by your user page. * Have created at least one Mii. * Be a continuous editor. This is done at IAmAwesome2's discretion. You can also lose your adminship privileges if you do not follow the User Rules as stated above. Sorry, no bureaucracy privileges will be granted on this wiki!